And Then She Appeared
by Braget
Summary: Lucy has been an air like substance her entire life. But then on her 18th birthday she becomes real. She heads to Fairy Tail a place shes been observing for years. Wanting to meet the interesting people inside and finally realizing this is her chance to. But can they see her or is she still invisible? Rated T for safety.
1. Becoming Real

**Hello there. The names Braget and this is my first story. I'm not gonna say a whole lot because I don't really know what to say, other than try and go easy on me. Can't wait to hear what you guys think. And with no further delay the story.**

Becoming Real

Invisible. A word I'm sure you've heard before. A word I, Lucy Heartfilla, am all too familiar with. For I am nowhere and I am no one. I am but the air itself. It sounds strange yes, but for these 17 years of my life I've been a mist I suppose. No one can see me or feel my presence. I myself am unsure whether or not I am real or not. I have no body. I am but a mist with a brain. Well that's how was until one day on my 18th birthday I awoke beside a stream in a forest. For the first time in my life I could see myself. It was very strange but at the same time familiar. Even if I could see me I wondered if others could as well. There was this place I had always dreamed of going. I'd been watching over them for years. They were so interesting and I've long to meet them. The people of Fairy Tail. I had to meet them but first I wanted to see myself. What did I look like? I had seen my body but what of my face, I had no clue. All I knew for my entire existence was my name and over the years I began to learn things by observing the people around my air like substance. So I stood up in attempt to near the stream and fell right back down painfully. And that's when it hit me, I've never walked before.

'I wish I knew how' I thought to myself. And then all of a sudden I felt my body and mind change. It felt like I had remembered something long forgotten. I stood up in attempt to walk once more and to my surprise it came easy. I walked toward the small stream in attempt to see myself. Looking down in the flowing glass like substance I saw a girl with blond shoulder length hair. She had big brown eyes and long lashes. She was naked and had large breast and curvy hips.

'This is me?' I thought to myself. Completely forgetting I was naked, I ran out of the forest in hopes that someone else may see me as well. As the city came to view I slowed my pace and once more looked upon myself in an attempt to reassure that I was real. And that's when I realized it, I was naked. I started to panic and ran back to the forest for refuge. 'I wish I was clothed, though people may not see me I still would like to be presentable' I thought. And then my body began to shine and I was wearing a short red dress that came to about 4 inches above my knee. I had a pair of black flats on which had a small red bow on top to match my dress. The dress itself was quite detailed it was flowy and black lace all over it in a Victorian fashion. The sleeves went an inch past my elbows and were puffy. It had a rectangular neckline that had white frills outlining it. I wanted to see what I looked like in the dress and not just what the dress looked like. I headed back to the small stream and looked over into it. Only then did I realize I had a white with black lace bow holding back my bangs. Around my neck there was a black choker with a small rose in the middle. 'How wonderful' I thought. Satisfied with how I look I decided to head to where my heart truly desires, Fairy Tail. It would be then I would find out if others could see me.

I ran the whole way, there now to just open the doors and meet the people of Fairy tail. And with that I open the doors. Only to see the usualy sight I observe. Giant rolls of laughter along with a huge brawl in the middle. The barmaid scrambling to fill orders, tables and chairs flying everywhere. And to much of my horror one of the tables flew straight for me. It hit me dead on and I flew back a couple feat screaming at the top of my lungs and just before everything went dark I heard the familiar voices asking if I was all right, 'they see me' all but a fleeting thought as I succumb to the darkness.


	2. Spicy

**Hey guys, it's me again. Braget! This is the second chapter to my first ever fanfiction. I know its short and all but bear with me k? It's really weird seeing something I wrote online. I wanna say thanks for the support thus far. So Thanks! I really appreciate it. And now back to our regularly schedule program.**

Spicy

I awoke in a room filled with white. There were six bed lined up on both walls opposite of each other. I was in the one closest to the door. I took another look around the room. 'Just me' I thought. I was the only one there.

"Ah! I see you're finally awake"

'Eh, a voice?' I thought to myself. I turn back toward the door to see a woman in her mid-30's smiling at me. She had short brown hair and purple eyes. She was wearing scrubs and on her left shoulder there was a nametag that read 'Jenny'.

'A nurse?' I thought amusedly.

"How are you feeling?" nurse Jenny asked.

'Oh no' I thought. Is she talking to me? Well I am the only one in this room besides her. But I've never talked to anyone before, what do I do!? Calm down Lucy, you've observed thousands of conversations over the years. Now all you got to do is respond.

"Yes".

'WHAT WAS THAT' I screamed at myself. That is not the way to answer a question. I thought I said to calm down. Oh great now I'm even more stressed.

"Hehehehe, there's no need to be so nervous"

I turned back to Jenny to see that she was giggling her heart out at the way I was panicking. 'She must think I'm weird' I thought.

"Ehem" I coughed, in hopes she would stop laughing. To my relief she did.

"Um, I was wondering, is this Mongolia Hospital?" I asked.

"Ah, yes it is."

"Do you happen to know how I got here? Wasn't I at Fairy Tail, I'm pretty sure I got hit with a table in front of Fairy Tail. Or was it the hospital? No, no, it was definitely Fairy Tail."

"Hehehehe. One of the Fairy Tail mages brought you here."

"Oh, I see. How long was I out for?"

"Hmm, maybe 2-3 hours now."

"EHHHH?" I said in pure shock. 'That long', I thought, 'Well I did get hit with a table'.

"Thank you for helping me, I will take my leave now" I told her.

"The doctor recommends you stay the night" nurse Jenny said.

"I see." I replied. 'Well I didn't really have anywhere to go anyway' I think to myself.

"You will receive dinner in fifteen minutes" She said as she left the room.

'Dinner' I thought, 'As in food? I've never had food before. I wonder what it will taste like'. I thought to myself.

And just like Jenny said, about fifteen minutes later she reappeared with a tray.' I haven't seen that kind of food before' I mused to myself. I usually prefer to observe people; I tend to learn more things that way. I thought about asking her what it was, but what if she thought I was stupid or something. Maybe that's the most basic food there is. 'Well here goes' I thought as I dug my spoon in the soup like substance. 'Hot. Oh my gosh my tongue is burning' I grabbed the bottle of water and down the whole thing in seconds flat.

"Its chili, have you never had it before?" asked the nurse.

"No, why does it make my tongue hurt?"

"Hehehehe, It is a little spicy, I suppose".

'Spicy?' I asked myself as I continued to eat. With that Jenny left only to return five minutes later and retrieve the tray. She told me to get some rest and I'll be able to check out when I wake up tomorrow. Maybe I'll dream, I've never slept before. Well that is unless you count when I passed out. And with that I fell into a peaceful slumber.

The next morning I checked myself out of the hospital and decided to thank the mage that brought me there. This of course was an excuse to go back to Fairy Tail so that I could once again try and meet them. And with that I headed that way. Maybe I'll ask them what spicy is too.


End file.
